


Forever and Always

by XxLovinExtremeJWxX



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLovinExtremeJWxX/pseuds/XxLovinExtremeJWxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Larry Stylinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

A giggled slipped out of Louis's lips, sending shivers down Harry's spine. You see, after 3 years of them being together you might think that things won't be as fun as when they first met. But you're wrong, every day of their relationship is exhilarating, every smile still made their hearts beat faster, every touch still made their stomachs flutter, every kiss still caused them to smile like idiots.

 

"I don't understand, why have you brought me here?" Louis asked, trying to take the blindfold off. "I told you, it's a surprise." Harry said whilst stealing a kiss from Louis's lips. "Well, you better still be clothed when I take this blindfold off." Harry chuckled and continued walking. "Would it be so bad if I was naked?" A smirk played against Harry's lips. "Nope." Louis said, blushing at his own words. 

 

"Okay,you can take the blindfold off now." Harry stated, walking in front of Louis and smiling. They were on a cliff, it wasn't one of those rocky cliffs, no, it the cliff was green with grass, the sea underneath them, you could hear the waves clashing onto the rocks.

 

Louis took his blindfold off and the sight before him was perfect. The love of his life smiling happily under the sunset, where the sky seemed to be separated into two, the dark blue colliding with the yellow, which made him think of Harry and him. They were completely different but when they're together, they were perfect, like two different puzzles that fitted together perfectly. The sight before him was mesmerising. He wanted time to stop so that the world was going to stay this way for all eternity, never ever changing. "Wow... Hazza, this is... Beautiful. I love you so much." Louis said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

 

"Boobear, I love you too and that is why," Harry said whilst getting on one knee, pulling a navy blue velvet ring box, saying, "Louis, you can make me smile on my darkest days, you bring out the inner child of me, you can make me alive again with a simple kiss. Sure we've had our fights but that only made our relationship stronger. You are the love of my life and every moment that I've spent with you has been nothing but pure bliss. So, Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?" He asked while opening the box, revealing a shiny silver ring inside. 

 

"Yes, I will definitely marry you." Louis said as tears were stinging in his eyes. And with that, Harry took the ring out and slipped it onto Louis's delicate finger and initiated their first kiss as fiancés. Louis tangled his fingers into Harry's brown ringlets, tugging onto them slightly, making Harry smile against his lips, Harry broke the kiss, causing Louis to feel somewhat disappointed but as soon as Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against his own's, a smile appeared on his lips. 

 

"I wanna get married here, right here and now," Louis said, his voice soft, whispering. "I know you do, that's why...." Harry said before pulling back and yelling,"GUYS!!" Liam, Niall, Zayn and their families came out of their cars, Louis didn't even noticed the cars before, he was too caught up with the proposal and the kiss. 

 

"What are you guys doing here?" Louis asked, completely bewildered. "You see, I knew you would wanna get married here so I thought why not now? The sky is hypnotising, the sea is enthralling, you look perfect as usual, so, why not live in the moment and get married right here and now?" A smile loomed on Louis's lips but was replaced by a frown when he was what he was wearing, an oversized jumper and baggy trousers. "But I look terrible." Louis said, locking his gaze on the ground. "Nope, you look absolutely adorable in my jumper and trousers." Harry said, pecking his cheek, a blush crept up Louis's cheeks as he gazed at Harry then at his family and the boys.

 

"So... What now?" He asked, still sort of perplexed. "Now, we get married." Harry said, a swarm grin appearing on his face.

 

Turns out, Liam was an approved minister, well, he applied to be a minster online and it worked, so he was a minister. He married Harry and Louis on the cliff under the sunset. Happy tears were shed and smiles appeared.

 

Soon, it was just Harry and Louis, lying on the green grass on the cliff staring at the starry night sky. "I love this," Louis said, intertwining his fingers with Harry's. "What do you mean?" Louis smiled and turned his head looking at Harry, saying,"I love this, you know, I love the sky,I love the fact that we can hear the tides coming in and out, I love lying on the grass, I love this moment but most importantly, I love you most." Harry nodded, holding Louis's hand up and skimming. His lips skimming over his knuckles, causing Louis to blush furiously. "I love you too, so much." "Forever and always,right?" Harry smiled at Louis's question. Harry nodded and said, "Forever and always." 

 

And with that, their love was sealed with a kiss.


End file.
